


[Podfic] Five Weddings that Never Happened

by yourlibrarian



Series: Podfic Collection [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlibrarian/pseuds/yourlibrarian
Summary: Five weddings that never happened in Sunnydale. A series of five drabbles.





	[Podfic] Five Weddings that Never Happened

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Weddings that Never Happened](https://archiveofourown.org/works/66369) by [Shadowscast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowscast/pseuds/Shadowscast). 



> Originally recorded 23 November 2011

**Author** : Shadowscast  
**Performer** : yourlibrarian  
**Fandom** : Buffyverse  
**Length** : 4 minutes

**Stream or Download** : [at Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-690224014/five-weddings-that-never-happened)


End file.
